


Siren

by violettte



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettte/pseuds/violettte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence the sirens between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

Grant was dead. Grant was dead. God, fuck, Alan was _dead_. 

They were all dead, in fact. It was only a matter of time before she and Ian found themselves waiting to die too. His flask had long since been emptied, pulled out in a panic upon finding the last of the remains by the side of the road, down by the t-rex pavilion. Ellie shuddered at the flashback. Ian cradled her closer to his chest and stroked her wrist at the pulse point. She felt his heart thudding. 

"How's the pain?" 

Ian held up his palms flippantly. "Manageable with the right amount of opioids."

"Mmm. That last shot was all that's left, I think."

"I think so too." 

She felt him wince and sigh as the agony shot back down through his mangled thigh. "Maybe I can find something to refill that flask with," she offered lamely. For a moment it seemed he would protest, but the pain won out and instead he passed her Muldoon's rifle. "Remember, doctor. Remember. Chinese butterfly wings."

Ellie nodded, remembering, and pushed herself up off the floor. 

She stalked her way back to the main pavilion, gun in hand, ready for the butterfly wings to become claws of razors in her next breath, but all she heard was the deafening sound of silence. Silence mocked her steps as she flitted into the cafeteria, nerves rattling. Silence haunted her as she dove behind the wet bar ("spared no expense," the old man had said, before his sexism and pride drove him out into the raptors and thus, to his death). Silence rattled her teeth like the bottles she cradled under her arm as she ran back to Ian, to what passed now for safety. She felt his relief as she ducked down against his body and his arm came down to rest upon hers like a protective wing. 

 

...

Hours poured by as they waited, and waited, and waited for someone on the mainland to notice. The deafening sound of silence, and Ellie stopped ignoring the sirens inside her. 

“I wish something would just happen,” she said to an abruptly woken Ian. “I can't take any more of this.”

“I know, Ellie.” He grunted as he sat up and reached for the bottle of whiskey, grimacing as he noticed its emptiness. “I'm in a similar state myself.” 

“I hate that I let them go off into the pavilion. I hate that I didn't go after him. I hate that I found those remains. I hate everything, Ian. Everything.”

“You're beating yourself up. Again.”

Ellie shrugged, suppressing a hiccup. “Nothing better to do. You have better suggestions?”

She was so goddamned stupid. Misery and lust roared in her as his lips came down upon hers; she broke away and went to slap him but missed – his hand caught her just in time. 

“Don't.”

“And why not? All this gloom and doom you keep espousing, why not have a little fun before the end?”

“Oh fuck you, Ian, fuck you. He could still be out there and alive, you told me so and I listened!”

“Doctor.” The warmth of his lips touched her neck, undaunted. “It's been days. Hours. Who knows. We may be all there is left. And I don't know about you, but I loathe the thought of dying alone. Without you.”

She was so goddamned stupid. He came for her kiss again and this time the whiskey or the grief-lust let him probe her mouth gently with seeking tongue, her body coming up against his. Dimly she was aware of hurricane force winds battering the roof as they explored each other slowly. Heat rose in her belly, spread through her pelvis and her sex as their clothing shed to the floor and their skin made sweet naked contact. I'll get over it, she drunkenly thought, in time.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. This was horribly wrong.

The safe room was spinning so wildly Ellie could swear in another time she was back in college, knocking back the shots to impress. The heat in the room suffocated them both as his body rolled underneath hers, grinding up at the juncture of their hips. She clutched at him, heat throbbing in her sex as his cock moved in sweet rhythm inside her. He breathed her name and she answered with ever higher pitched moaning, feeling the tingling heat throb tellingly. 

“You're close, Ellie,” Ian purred, slowing his pace. “I can feel you tightening. God, you're tight...”

Her body seized at the words and exploded in hot pleasure; she bit out his name as her hips bucked furiously on his, over and over, until her orgasm at last faded to nothingness. The heat remained inside her, and she realized Ian had come along with her. Tears dripped onto his bare shoulder.

The silence was deafening, and the sirens would not stop, and Ellie came to the realization that the sound of wind was not wind at all. Chopper blades roared to a pause above them. Then footsteps.

"Ellie. Ellie, Ian! Are you there...!"

Footsteps were now descending, blending with Alan's panicked cries. Now the silence meant true fear, and Ellie could only wish for death to come and rescue her.


End file.
